bthgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yhan
Explanation Yhan & Overk are special event bosses that were added in version 1.0.0 BETA, the RBLXWare Easter update 2019. The boss minigame starts by teleporting players to the bottom of the volcano where players get TNT from a box and make their make up to the entrance, which is blocked by rocks. 3 TNT is needed to blow up the rocks and once the TNT is placed, the rocks will explode and kill any players near the explosion. After that, players will need to jump on small platforms to get to the main arena before they sink. Yhan & Overk will spawn shortly after and the battle will begin. Players are given 10 minutes to defeat both bosses. The boss will end if the bosses are defeated, the time runs out, or all players die. Yhan is able to move around the map while Overk isn't, both bosses include different rage modes. Yhan or Overk will enter rage mode whenever their partner dies. Therefore, if Yhan dies first Overk will enter rage mode. If Overk dies first, Yhan will enter rage mode. Rage mode for Yhan teleports players onto a smaller arena with Yhan having increased blast radius from his attacks and a faster attack rate. Overk's rage mode increases his attack rate as well. Once the bosses are defeated, everyone alive gets the Easter 2019 badge and gets the crossbow, and gifts will spawn on the main arena for 40 seconds, and all alive players can unbox them for bonus items. The boss will then end. Yhan & Overk's Health * 1-2 Players: Yhan: 3000 Overk: 6000 * 3-4 Players: Yhan: 5000 Overk: 9000 * 5-6 Players: Yhan: 7000 Overk: 12000 * 7-8 Players: Yhan: 9000 Overk: 15000 * 9-10 Players: Yhan: 11000 Overk: 18000 * 11-12 Players: Yhan: 15000 Overk: 21000 Attacks Yhan * Spear Swing - Spins his spear around while chasing a player. * Spear Throw - Throws his spear at a player and explodes upon impact. * Spear Strike - Strikes his spear at the ground either making an explosion. Trip explosions are made when Yhan is in rage. * Minion Summon - Summons tiki archers from across the map to shoot random players. Overk * Heavy Punch - Raises his hands and slowly punches a random player doing a large amount of damage. * Light Punch - Raises his hands and quickly punches a random player doing a small amount of damage. * Drone Summon - Spins around and summons egg drones to attack random players. * Heavy Slam - Slams his hands against a random platform. The attack is powerful enough to cause the platform to be destroyed. * Light Slam - Slams his hands against a random platform and creates an explosion. Help Yhan & Overk * Killing Yhan first will stop tiki minions from spawning. * Killing Overk first will stop egg drones from spawning and the chance of a platform getting destroyed from his attacks. * Platforms will randomly appear throughout the battle making access to the weapon and item machines, which can grant you random weapons or items respectively by using coal on the machines. ** Coal can be collected from the destroyed platforms from Overk's ground slam attack. Yhan * Keep a distance from Yhan as you may never know when he will do his spear strike attack and trip you. * Never stop moving. The tiki archers will kill you if you are just sitting there. Overk * Always shoot the egg drones that get summoned as they can become annoying and deadly in packs. Rewards * Easter 2019 Badge * Crossbow * Tokens * XP * Store Points Gallery YhanRage.png|Yhan in his rage mode with the small arena. Easter2019Obby.png|Outside of the volcano where players spawn. SLAM.gif|Concept art by woopercooper Category:Boss Minigames Category:Boss Battle Minigames Category:Event Exclusive Category:Removed Category:RBLXWare